mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Opalescence/Gallery
Season one Suited For Success Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png|Opal: Hong shoo...Hong shoo... Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png|Pigs can't fly...hedgehogs can't fly...then why is Opal doing like a double flip in the air? Opal on the bed S1E14.png|Knead knead knead Opalescence id S1E14.png|Still kneading...still kneading...still kneading, but I like my close-up. Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png|Time to resume my nap. Opalescence walking away S1E14.png|Okay, whatever. Opal watching Rarity S1E14.png|Okay, your Royal Bossiness, what next? Opal balancing act S1E14.png|Rarity: Oh you just have to hold all that stuff for me. Rarity and Opal sewing S1E14.png|Great balancing act, Opal. You should join the circus or something. Opal rolls her eyes S01E14.png|Eye yie yie. Opalescence spinning in the air S1E14.png|Opal will land on her feet. Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png|Opal: Tell me this floor isn't going to collapse or anything... Opalescence playing with an apple figure S1E14.png|Apple teeny. (appletini) Rarity points at the sketches S1E14.png|Rarity: Do you think it looks cheesy? Opal: I don't know, I've never tried cheese. Applejack's dress on display S1E14.png|Cute Opal playing with Applejack's ruffles. 100% Opal Approved! Twilight's dress on display S1E14.png|Opal under the shiny stars. 200% Opal Approved! Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png|300% Opal Approved, with an addition of 20% coolness. Fluttershy's dress on display S1E14.png|So THIS is what it's like being outside! Without actually being outside! Yeah! Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png|Possibly dreaming about candy. Yum! Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png|Opal just sits there,while Rarity is all stressed out. Rarity listens to Hoity Toity S1E14.png|Rarity hearing hurtful words. Rarity behind Opalescense S1E14.png|Because cats hide a multitude of problems Rarity taking cover behind Opalescence S1E14.png|Hide me, Opal. Frightened Opalescense S1E14.png|LOL eyes! Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png|Yeah, it was her. Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|Safely on Rarity's back. Applejack talks to Rarity S1E14.png Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png Rarity despairs over her ruined career S1E14.png Rarity still ruined S1E14.png Rarity and Opal sad S01E14.png|An unusually sympathetic Opal Opalescense playing with Hoity Toity's mane S1E14.png|Opal playing with Hoity Toity's mane. Hoity Toity carousel boutique S01E14.png Hoity Toity glasses slip S01E14.png Plant transition S1E14.png Hoity Toity whoIs responsible S01E14.png Hoity Toity blinded by Rarity S01E14.png The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Opal just adores Rarity's fashion sense. Stare Master Opal in a basket S1E17.png|Opal in a basket, after being groomed by Fluttershy. Opalescence nicely groomed S01E17.png Rarity pouts angrily at Opal S01E17.png Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png|Proof-positive Fluttershy's Friend to All Living Things. Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png|Problem, Sweetie Belle? Rarity wants help with Opal S1E17.png|Uh, Opal? Dark red does not go well on white fur. Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png|Opalescence leaving the boutique. Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Opalescence walking in the park with Rarity. The Best Night Ever Opalescence S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Opalescence happy in air S1E26.png|Opal, looks a little too happy. Opalescence S1E26 S1E26.png|Opal, lands her claws onto the horse's back. Opalescence scares mouse horses S01E26.png Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Wat. Aren't there any karate ponies around? Season two Sisterhooves Social Rarity "Thanks to Sweetie Belle" S2E05.png|I'm on your carpet, sleeping. Rarity levitating the clothes 2 S2E05.png|I'm on your floor, sleeping. Opalescence yowling S2E5.png|Opal isn't grateful for having her tail stepped on. Then again, is she ever grateful? Rarity looking at Opalescence S2E05.png|Opal doing what she always does. Opalescence being worn with a sweater S2E05.png|You didn't expect to get worn with that sweater, didn't you? Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|Opal, giving her owner a (fairly well-deserved) withering look. Opal frowning S2E5.png|You stepped on my tail, Rarity. Get me to Zecora's for vertebra repair, stat! May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png|Creepy… Opalescence S2E7.png|Back off! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png|Opal and all the pets. Rarity 'Sincerest apologies' S2E07.png S2E07 Rarity and Opalescence.png Rarity 'say you're sorry' S2E07.png Opalescence hisses S2E07.png S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Opalescence emerges from carrier S2E07.png|You dare take away my toy mouse and you'll face the wrath of my claws! Opalescence and the butterfly S2E07.png|Oh, someone who's brave enough to face me? We'll see about that. Opalescence being hypnotized S2E07.png|Opal is hypnotized by the butterfly. Butterfly carrying toy mouse S2E07.png Opalescence about to jump on Tank S2E7.png|Tank tries to catch Opal. Opalescence attacking Tank S2E7.png|Opal does not like that. Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Opalescence attacking toy mouse S2E07.png|Oh, just me playing with this toy mouse. Tank about to take toy mouse S2E07.png|I think that toy mouse is mine. Opalescence on Tank's shell S2E07.png Opalescence notices toy mouse gone S2E07.png|Wait. Where did my toy mouse go? Opalescence walking away S2E07.png|Whatever, I give up. Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Sweet and Elite Princess Celestia entering room with Rarity and Opal S2E09.png Opal Likes the New Bed S2E9.png|Time for a well-rested nap. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence drink beverages S2E09.png Rarity everything! S2E9.png|Opal seems to care more about her milk. Opal drinking a bowl of milk S2E9.png|Despite being grumpy, Opal is adorable. What a greeting S2E9.png Opalescence tapping on the sketch S2E9.png|Opal tries to help Rarity. Rarity enough time S2E9.png|Wonder whats going through Opal's head right now. Rarity for me S2E9.png|I'm just as surpised as you are Rarity. Opalescence staring at Rarity writing the letter to Twilight S2E09.png|Wait, what!? Rarity too much S2E9.png|Did Opal gain weight? Opalescence on bed 2 S2E9.png|I can finally rest. Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.png|What... Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|Opal, looking like something the cat dragged in Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.png|"Poor baby." Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.png|"She looks awful." Opalescence angry S2E9.png|I'm gonna kill you for this, Rarity. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Opal with Rarity. Just for Sidekicks A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png Friendly Rub S3E11.png Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png|We all know Opal is saying I love you. Rarity for your help S3E11.png|Talk about leg stretch. Bed Wrecking Ruckus S3E11.png Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Rarity wraps Opal in a blanket S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png Opal on Spike's bed S3E11.png Opal being grabbed away S3E11.png Spike holding Opal S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png S3E11 Scuffle.png Tied Up S3E11.png S3E11 Zecora Offers Help.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png|Opal is not happy. Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Opal getting comfy on the bed. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Hey those donuts look good. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png|Apology accepted. Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Opalescence in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Miscellaneous Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Category:Character gallery pages